


Behind A Mask

by zutaralover94



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Cinderella Story (2004) Fusion, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Zuko and Katara met on a fanbased social media page. Surprise, Surprise! They go to the same school.Tumblr Prompt: high school popular kid/nerd au
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352380
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Behind A Mask

Katara scanned another book in the library before stamping the checkout card in the front of the book. She pushed up her glasses and turned to the underclassman, “All are due back next Tuesday.” The girl nodded and took her books. “Have a good week.”

Katara sat back and took out her phone from under the checkout counter. She wasn’t on her phone for long when someone cleared their throat. Katara shot up and tucked the phone under her leg. “Sorry.” She tucked a hair that had fallen from her messy bun behind her ear. “How can I help you?”

“There’s some people in the history section making out again.” The boy placed his books on the counter.

“Thanks,” Katara slightly slumped again. She hated when people used the library as their spit swapping spot. They were always so annoying. Katara checked out the boy before slipping the sign that says she’ll back soon on the counter. 

Katara made her way to the back left corner of the library. She walked slowly and ran her fingers over the books. She heard the couple before she saw them. Katara stepped around the final bookshelf before crossing her arms and looking at the couple. She waited a few seconds before clearing her throat.

The faces looked at her, Mai and her flavor of the week stared back at her briefly. “You can watch if you want,” Flavor of the week said. Katara grimaced but not without a blush rising to her ears. 

Mai glared at Katara for a second before pushing the guy against the shelf when he tried to kiss her again. “Come on, the club house will be empty since the soccer team is away.” Mai’s shoulder knocked Katara’s causing her to stumble slightly. Mai dragged the grumbling guy away.

Katara stepped to the shelf and straightened the books. She sighed and ran her fingers over the spines of the books. They took so much abuse already. When she got back to the checkout counter there were a few underclassmen in line. She looked up to the clock, free period was almost up with only 15 minutes left.

[+.+]

Zuko sat at the computer at the back of the class. Jet chuckling as he changed the background of his computer to porn. The woman had on a uniform that was clearly was from a Halloween store in the 1990’s and the man balls deep in the woman looked like a steroid shot up pedo. Jet smacked the guy next to him, “We got to convince the principal into getting uniforms.”

Zuko shook his head and clicked through the assignment. It wasn’t too hard, just make a blog post about a recent event. He figured he would do that when he got home tonight.

Jet punched Zuko in the shoulder, “I heard Soaring Boars Football team was going out tonight. You in?”

“Maybe,” Zuko rubbed at his arm. “I’ve got training tonight.”

“Ah, man, come on you can have a rest day.” Jet pulled the internet back up on his computer going through more porn to put as his background. 

“I really can’t. We’ve got a competition coming up soon.”

“Man, whatever. If you get done with training, you know where we will be.” Jet clicked through a few more images before settling on a girl in a cheer outfit they must have gotten at the same Halloween store as the uniform and a guy even more jacked up than the last.

[+.+]

Katara hid her burning face in her hands. “Oh my god, no!”

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Oh my god! NO! ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: All I’m saying is that you should have just gone for it. ** ****

Katara shook her head and filled out another answer as PrinceSparky continued to type. 

** PrinceSparky11: Just punched them both and then petted the books like Goby just got his first sock! ** ****

Katara rolled her eyes. 

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Oh yes, I’m sure my noodle arms will really punch them out of the way. ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: Lol you mean you’re not a 280pound pro wrestler?! ** ****

Katara laughed and picked up her phone completely.

** Oc3anB3nd3r: LOL ** ****

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Sorry to disappoint ** .

She sat her phone down and filled out a few more questions on her homework. Katara did her best not to just grab her phone as soon as it vibrated. But her fingers twitched to it.

** PrinceSparky11: Oh, come on OB. Here I was sure I was talking to some 50 year old dude in his parents’ basement. ** ****

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Haha I mean it could still be possible. ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: True true ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: But you’re not right?? ** ****

Katara giggled and watch him type and then undo his typing multiple time

** PrinceSparky11: Oh fuck ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: You are, aren’t you?? ** ****

Katara fell over on her bed laughing. She heard a few knocks on the wall that she shared with Sokka. She ignored him before she began typing.

** Oc3anB3nd3r: No ** ****

** Oc3anB3nd3r: But I do really have noodle arms. ** ****

Katara pulled up her sleeves on her t shirt and flexed as she took a picture. She studied it to be sure there was nothing that could really tag it back to her. The only thing she could maybe see was the peeling blue fingernail polish. But lots of girls painted their nails. PrinceSparky11 would not be able to pick her out.

** Oc3anB3nd3r: [sent an image] ** ****

Katara tossed her phone, embarrassed that she had just done that. She quickly looked over her homework. Her phone buzzed and Katara looked over at it while biting her lip. She turned to see she had a new message from PrinceSparky11 with an attachment. She tapped her pencil nervously. She shouldn’t have sent the picture.

Katara unlocked her phone and did her best to read the message before looking at the picture PrinceSparky11 sent. But her eyes trained over the pale muscles. Katara bit her lip so hard she was slightly worried she would bleed. She slammed her phone down after practically memorizing the picture.

“Okay, Katara.” Katara ran her hand through her hand. “Be cool.” She lifted her phone back up.

** PrinceSparky11: I don’t know OB. Those are some pretty muscles. ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: [sent an image] ** ****

Katara blushed and began typing out.

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Show off ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: Now now OB no need to be jealous ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: We can pump you up ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: Get you a workout regime and protein shakes in you ** ****

Katara laughs and shakes her head at her phone.

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Alright, I think it’s time to call it a night. You’ve gone crazy! ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: No Wait! ** ****

Katara rolled her eyes and placed her phone beside her as it filled up with messages

** PrinceSparky11: Come on OB ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: It won’t take that long ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: If you give it your all ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: Okay Okay ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: I was kidding! ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: OB! Come on! ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: Don’t leave me on read! ** ****

There was a pause for a few minutes and Katara picked her phone back up

** PrinceSparky11: Alright, Goodnight OB ** ****

Katara sighed and plugged in her phone. She placed it on her side table and slid under her covers. 

[+.+]

Katara opened her notebook and pulled out her phone until her teacher got there. She bit her lip as she opened the messaging app.

** PrinceSparky11: Mornin OB ** ****

Katara typed back a ‘Good Morning’ before scrolling through her social media page.

“Nice phone case.”

“Thanks.” Katara said as she looked up and then did a double take as Zuko walked by. Katara flipped over her Voltron phone case and watched as Zuko took his seat in the back. He raised his eyebrow at her and Katara turned back to her phone.

“Alright class!” Mr. Boomi walked into the room. “I’ve got partner assignments today!” The whole class groaned. Mr. Boomi passed around his bowl of numbers to decide who would be with who. 

Katara smiled as she took out her number. “7.” She whispered to herself and passed the bag onto the girl sitting next to her. She gathered up her items and prepared to move seats, when someone asked the girl next to her to move. 

Katara turned and watched as Zuko took the seat next to her. Zuko flashed her a smile and Katara squinted her eyes at him just a bit. Zuko flashed his paper with a number 7 in Mr. Boomi’s handwriting. She sat her stuff back on the countertop and watched as the others moved around.

“Hey.” Zuko tapped his pencil on her notebook.

Katara gave a halfhearted smile. _Great, looks like she’ll be the only one doing the work this assignment. At least you’ll get an A._ “Hi.”

Mr. Boomi passed out the assignment and smiled at the two of them, “Well this seems like an unfair advantage.”

_ You’re telling me.  _ Katara smiled at the voice in her head. Katara looked down at the assignment. It looked easy enough.

“So,” Zuko started.

_ Here we go. _

“It’s Katara right?” 

“Yeah, and you’re Zuko. Look, I’ll put your name on the paper. Just try not to burn off either of our eyebrows.” Katara flipped the instruction page. Before her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She whipped her head towards him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-!”

Zuko was chuckling and shook his head as he took the assignment from Katara. “I’ll let that slide as long as you let me put my name first on the paper.” He winked at her and Katara felt herself gape at him for a moment.

[+.+]

** PrinceSparky11: OB ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: Do you think we know each other? ** ****

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Sparky, there’s not many of Voltron fans this far south of Crescent Island. ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: So, the percentage that we’ve met is… ** ****

** Oc3anB3nd3r: Definitely in the 90s percentile. ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: So, if I ask you to the homecoming dance Friday… ** ****

Katara blew out a breath. Them meeting. Her fingers hovered over her phone. The bell rang and Katara put her phone away and stuffed it into her backpack. She shuffled with everyone to the exit. She bumped into Mai when they stepped out to the parking lot. 

Mai looked over her shoulder with disgust, “Move, loser.”

Katara rolled her eyes as she watched Mai wrap her arms around Zuko. He smiled as she kissed his cheek but moved out of her arms to lean against his motorcycle. Katara always wondered if he knew about Mai’s library catalog of boys. But the way they continue to hold hands and stay in a lengthy relationship. She looked away from them and made her way to Sokka’s truck. Katara slid in and pulled out her phone and opened the messaging app.

** Oc3anB3nd3r: I might say yes ** .

[+.+]

Katara unlocked her phone and relocked it. She unlocked it to read the message again.

** PrinceSparky11: i’ll meet you there ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: On the dancefloor. ** ****

** PrinceSparky11: My mask is very… us ** ****

Katara locked her phone again, putting her phone in the dress pocket and took a deep shaking breath. Sokka patted her back before making his way down the stairs. He knew about her meeting a fan tonight. He still wasn’t completely okay with Katara having internet friends. But he figured here was as good as place as any. He could keep a watchful eye on her, and she could meet an internet friend.

Katara followed Sokka down the stairs. Her dark red, two piece dress swished around her legs, causing the spilt to open and show a jeweled thigh piece every other step. She blew out a breath as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She touched her mask as someone walked by and smiled at her.

Katara looked over the sea of heads and noticed where a majority of people danced. She looked around the dancefloor a few times before walking after Sokka to the drink table.

“What are you doing? Go meet your friend!” Sokka knocked shoulders with her.

“I don’t… What if they don’t like me?” Katara said as she reached for a glass of punch. 

Sokka grabbed the punch from her and handed her a small bottle of water. “Someone not like my sister? Ha. Not possible.” 

Katara pouted but unscrewed the lid of the water, “You don’t like me most of the time.”

“But I love you all of the time,” Sokka patted the top of her head. “Besides I’m your brother. We aren’t supposed to like each other all the time. That would be weird.” Katara couldn’t help but pout for a little longer. “Alright, come on. What do they look like so we can get this over with?”

“I, uh don’t know.” Katara bit her lip and pulled out her phone.

“You don’t know?!” Sokka turned to her so fast she thought his drink would come out of his glass. “How do you not know what they look like?!”

Katara shrugged, “We didn’t exchange face pictures.”

“You exchanged other types of pictures?!”

“No! Sokka! Calm down! No!” Katara reached out a hand to her overly concerned brother. “We just never exchanged pictures. I don’t know what they look like. All he said was that he would be wearing a mask that was very us.” Katara opened her phone to show him the message.

“He?!” Sokka practically screeched. “You didn’t tell me this internet friend was a he! Nuh-uh. Nope we are going back home. Come on.” Sokka began to pull her way.

But Katara caught sight of a mask across the room. It was like a phantom half mask, black with “Altean” marks that bled light blue down the mask. Katara stopped as his face turned, and he caught eyes on her. Sokka was pulling on her arm but Katara wasn’t moving. He looked to where she was staring across the room.

Katara stood there as they seemed to have a conversation of, “I am, are you?”

Katara’s grip tightened on her phone as her “friend” made his way across the room. When he was about four steps away from her the lights swept over his face and confirmed maybe her worse nightmare. 

Where the mask didn’t cover the other half of his face sat a pink scar. “OB?”

Katara let out a soft ‘ha’ before shaking her head. “Sparky?” 

His face lit up and he pointed to himself, “Yeah that’s me!”

Katara looked around for someone to jump out and scream, ‘Gotcha!’. Then looked back at Zuko’s face which had fallen somewhat.

“What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just.” Katara looked around again. Somehow Sokka had left her alone or maybe she left him a little. But now she didn’t see him at all. 

“Just?” Zuko looked around as well, trying to track her eyes. 

“You’re,” Katara licked her lips, “Zuko.”

“Oh,” Zuko looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I know the, uh, mask is on the wrong side. It kind of gives it all away.” 

“No, it’s not-”

Zuko scoffed, “No, I get it. I do. I just thought, you’d look past that.”

“Zuko, it’s not the scar.” Katara shook her head.

“Then what?” 

“I just want to know who put you up to it.” Katara bit her lip and then looked away. “Another lost bet? You had to trick me to get me here?”

“What? No!” Zuko reached out to her, but Katara took a step back. “I don’t even know who you are.” Katara’s eyes widened under her mask. “I mean - I know who you are. I just don’t know-”

Katara nodded and began to walk away. 

“No, wait! I didn’t mean that either! Not like that!”

“My name,” Katara pulled away the hand Zuko reached out for. “What’s my name?”

“Uh,” Zuko stood there a little dumbfounded. Katara shook her head and began to walk away again. She could find Sokka and get out of here. “Wait, OB!” Zuko jumped in front of her. “Let’s talk. I mean it will be great to talk to someone who actually gets me.”

“Actually, gets you?” Katara’s eyebrows wrinkled in more annoyance than confusion. “Zuko, I’m not like you at all. So, why don’t you run back to Mai before she finds her another flavor and sneaks to the historical section.” 

“Flavors? Mai?” 

“Yeah, your girlfriend, go find her. I’m sure she understands it all more than I do.”

“I broke it off with her,” Zuko mumbled.

Katara looked up to him, “Yeah, sure.” She shrugged her shoulder and began walking away again. “But you’ll somehow end up together again. I mean you always do.”

“No, it’s for good this time.” Zuko sounded almost lost. Katara turned around to see his hands were shoved back in his pockets. “We weren’t really together anyway. More for the show of it I guess.”

“That’s a long ass show.” Katara blew out a breath before grinning. “Sounds even more tragic than season 8.” 

Zuko cracked a smile, “Fine, if by the end of the night I haven’t guess who you are correctly, you can officially unfriend me on social media and in real life.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at that and gave a moment of suspense, “Okay, deal.”

Zuko’s smiles widened, “Then,” Zuko bows as he holds out his hand. “How about a walk about the… outside of the school.” Katara laughed and put her hand in his.

They made their way through the crowded venue, then walked outside and through the little gardens around the place. “You know, no matter who you are, you’ll always be OB to me.” Zuko was the first to break the silence.

“Ha ha, sure Sparky.” Katara looked over at him. They had dropped hands when they exited the loud ball. “So, you really don’t know who I am?”

Zuko tilted his head towards her before looking up at the sky, “I know you, I just-,” Zuko grinned over to her. “You’ve got a good mask.”

Katara touched the black and red mask. It wasn’t nearly as fancy as a few she had seen inside. “Well it wouldn’t be any fun for me if I just took off my mask.”

Zuko chuckled and nodded his head, “I guess not.” They walked a few more steps. “So, you’re a student here? In my graduating class? And you know who I am?”

“Yes, yes and yes.” Katara ticked off the yeses on her fingers. “If we are playing twenty questions, you’re going to run out of questions asking the obvious questions.”

“Good point,” Zuko nodded to her, they turned the corner of a walkway. 

The gardens were filled with fairy lights in the trees and along a few bushes. The walkway was lined with little lanterns leading around the garden. A large fountain sat in the middle of the gardens. The couple slowly made their way to it.

“Do we have any classes together?” Zuko asked after a minute.

“One,” Katara nodded.

“Yes! Okay,” Zuko tapped his chin. “I won’t ask which one because I feel like you wouldn’t answer it.” He hummed and look around the garden. “Are you going to college? Do you know where you are going to college?”

“That’s two questions,” Katara held up two fingers. “Still, yes and Ba Sing Se University.”

“What for?” 

Katara peaked out of the side of her eye at him. He was studying her. Katara looked back to the pathway in front of her, “I was thinking of becoming a linguist.” Katara shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “I know, it’s not anything big. But I’d like to travel the world and help people.”

“So, how many languages do you speak now?”

“There’s more than just learning the languages.”

“How many?” Zuko nudged her with his elbow.

“I’m almost fluent in three. And can translate two other languages but I just can’t get the guttural sounds down.” Katara touched her throat with a laugh. “I plan on being able to speak at least seven by the time I graduate. That’s seven languages not seven dialects.”

“Damn,” Zuko shook his head. “That would be pretty cool.”

Katara blushed and shoved her hands in her pockets, “Next question.”

The game went on for a long time. The walked the perimeter of the garden, then made their way to the fountain and walked around it at least three times, before Zuko finally stopped them and they sat on the edge of the fountain. 

“Okay, last question before I get to guess who you are.” Zuko looked at her in a very serious manner. Katara nodded and felt her heart race slightly. “Are you disappointed that I’m PrinceSparky11?”

Katara bit her lip and shook her head, “No.” She waited a minute as he looked over her again. “Shocked. Definitely. But no, I’m not disappointed.”

Zuko laughed and tucked a curl of her hair back behind her mask. “I know you OB. I do. I-”

Katara sat up straight suddenly and reached into her pocket. “Sorry, my brother is calling me. Hold on.” Katara got up and answered her phone. “Yes?”

Zuko looked around the garden and then to the girl who was talking on her phone. She gave a tight smile to him before turning. Zuko caught a glimpse of her phone case. It was cute. Definitely a fan made item.  _Wait, a minute…_

Katara hung up the phone and looked at him only for a minute with sadness all over her face. “I’m sorry. I have to go. Something happened to my grandmother! I need- I’m sorry.”

Zuko got immediately and shook his head, forgetting all about his game. “No, go. There’s no need to apologize, OB. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Zuko.” Katara gave a wavering smile before pulling off her shoes and took off.

+++

Katara sat in her chair the following Monday and pulled out her phone. Her grandmother was doing better but was still in the hospital doing recovery. She locked and unlocked her phone a few times.

“Good Mornin’, OB.” 

Katara paused a moment before looking up from her phone and to Zuko, “Morning, Sparky.” Zuko chuckled and sat down next to Katara. “How did you guess?”

Zuko reached over and tapped her phone case. “I never would have known without this.”

“My case,” Katara shook her head. “If I wouldn’t have had to take the call, would have said my name?”

“Does it matter now?” Zuko stretched and went on, “To be honest, all I could think while you were answering those questions was that I knew you. But you were just OB. You were just my friend. It really didn’t matter who was behind the mask. I already knew I liked you. So, mask or no mask, behind a messaging app or in real life, I knew I wanted us to always be friends.”

Katara blushed and looked away from him, “That was really sappy for it only being 9 o’clock in the morning.” Katara rests her head in her hands that are propped up on her desk. She turns her head just slightly. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way Sparky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment! Come leave me a ship and prompt on Tumblr!
> 
> Follow me on:   
> [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
